In general, most database systems such as a database system included in a POS (point-of-sale) system are designed according to needs of users of the database systems (e.g., companies). A technique for making it possible to easily design such custom-made database systems is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2004-246755.
However, in such custom-made database systems, as an application for generating a display image representing information described in a database, a dedicated application corresponding to the structure of the database needs to be individually developed. When the structure of the database is updated, the application needs to be changed according to the update of the structure of the database.
Under such circumstances, it is desired to make it possible to customize, for each of users, a use form of a database that enables, through common processing, generation of display images respectively representing described information in a display form of each of the users.